Chonobi Warfare
The Chonobi clans have been called by many of their current and past neighbours as relentless and brutal savages, that excel in warfare. Clans from the mid-land of the Fire, such as the Tokugawa, to the far north of the Earth country, have dealt in one or multiple ways with the Chonobi warriors. Sometimes as adversaries and sometimes as allies. This page goes into detail on their military in general and the differences among some of the Chonobi. The Hird A vital part of Chonobi warfare that needs to be explained first is the hird. In short, these are the [elite] retinue of personal armed companions, which sport better gear as skills than any troops levied into service - by default. They are the select warriors of a nobleman or noblewoman that are sworn to serve and protect their lord or lady. However, there is more to the term 'hird' than a term being used for a retinue of personal guards. Etymology The term comes from the Chonobi language, having several meanings attached to it: household, family, retinue, court. This further explains the various functions that a hird has for a thegn, jarl or clan leader. Hirdman A member of a hird is called 'hirdman' in plural. This is regardless of the person's gender. It isn't just a title or office meant for a personal bodyguard, of usually elite standards. While many members of one's hird are sworn and taken into service for their great martial prowess, there are some hirdmen that are more than bodyguards or serving another function entirely. Advisers or specialists regarding a certain field can be recruited into a person's hird to aid them in advising, managing their fief and or land as well providing their services. This usually creates some confusion with outsiders that attempt to understand or study the Chonobi social-political structure or their way of warfare. Many making the assumption that a member of a hird can be compared to the likes of the Taika samurai. However, these kind of assumptions are wrong. While there is a certain prestige - usually depending on the leader of the hird, for greater prestige can be earned by serving a leader with a lot of renown to his or her name - the hirdmen aren't necessarily part of nobility when enlisted into a hird. The oaths that hirdmen thus take involves promising to safeguard the leader (as his or her family) that they serve. In return, they can expect to receive protection, a place at their leader's council, board and room. Usually, a leader builds an accommodation for his or her hirdmen, either in his or her own hall. But some wealthy enough leaders are capable of building the accommodations for his or her hird in entirely different halls. Tactics and Strategy There have been various tactics and strategies developed and used by the Chonobi. One of the most renowned is the skjaldborg, otherwise known as the shieldwall. But the Chonobi have developed more tactics over the centuries as they engaged others and each other. adopted the formation and some of the Chonobi ways of war.]] Skjaldborg - Shieldwall The concept of a shield wall isn't that complex, not for many. The formation has slight variations among those who adopted or use it, but in general, a shield wall is what it states: a wall of shields. This is formed by a formation of soldiers or warriors that stand shoulder to shoulder, holding their shields so that they abut or overlap. Each member of a shield wall benefits from the protection of his neighbour's shields as well as his own. Schiltron Every well learned historian and general knows that the Taika cavalry has been much superior over the Chonobi or Yakimara counterparts, in general. The thundering charge and swift manoeuvre of the Taika cavalry was the downfall of many Chonobi, engaging a foe that possessed disciplined horsemen. Eventually, the schiltron would be developed by the Chonobi clans as a response to fighting a large cavalry force. A schiltron is a compact body of troops that form a battle array, usually in a circle formation. With shields and spears outwards, this formation presents an enemy's cavalry charge with an 'infinity" obstacle. Not having any flank in which the enemy cavalry can storm into. This formation is usually supplemented with having skirmishers in the centre, launching projectiles at any nearby enemy as the infantry hold the outer lines. Winter War Quite usual in the days of the Warring Clans Era was that clans couldn't keep their levied force around during winter. It was often stressful for a clan's economy to keep a lot of men from harvest, reducing thus most clan's efficiency to fight a prolonged war or to have a large standing force operating. Another effect would be that during such periods of the year, settlements would have more defenders as the fighting men returned home - increasing their security. Yet, the Chonobi clans have shown in various conflicts to be able to sustain their fighting force during times of winter. This led to the belief that the Chonobi were immune to the cold or feasted on those that they had slain. But it is part of how they waged war in a different fashion. The raids that the Chonobi conducted on their victims weren't only just to gain some loot, gain a small bit of prestige or harm a certain enemy. During these raids, the Chonobi force would scout the area. Try to understand where the food would be stored during winter and then leave before a counter-offensive can be waged against the raiders. Then when ready, the Chonobi would return with a larger force right before or during winter. The first target would be the sites where food would be stored. This wouldn't just keep the Chonobi force fed and able to sustain themselves, campaigning. It would force the enemy to react or suffer the backlashes of their provisions lost to the enemy. This strategy would prove to be quite successful but not foolproof. Some clans managed to learn of this strategy and were able to counter it. By increasing the security or fortifying the places where provisions were stored. Thus reducing the success chances of this strategy. Land Warfare The Chonobi were capable of conquering large swats of land and hold them. Their military and understanding of war changed over time. This section explains the change of the Chonobi clans in general, on how their military started to shift and adapt. Sea Raiders Roots A vital point regarding the Chonobi and warfare is that the earliest petty kingdoms and clans of these people were still having their roots in waging war close or in conjunction with their ships. Battles and conflicts that were waged and won by the Chonobi in the early days of their conquest showed this: they won because of the use of their longships, using them to quickly deploy and surprise their enemy. Most battles that were fought land inwards were usually a defeat as the Chonobi didn't field much or any cavalry - allowing the Taika cavalry to deliver thundering charges with pretty much impunity. This would slowly change. After several failed attempts to move more land inwards after their initial success of conquering, the Chonobi started to take measures. The first and simple measures were to take away the efficiency of the Taika cavalry. Fighting on open plains were avoided and various tactics were used to deter a cavalry charge. Some Chonobi clans did attempt to field cavalry, to rival that of the Taika. But this would take centuries before they even started to come close. Psychological War The stories of fierce demons coming from the sea to plunder and pillage, killing all the men, only to vanish back to the waters as they dragged innocent children and women. This was the image that the Chonobi had and it spread fear among many clans. It is debated by historians and scholars that the Chonobi started to pick on this and attempted to further instil fear into their enemies with various cruel methods. One of those tactics was to not give any mercy to a settlement. Completely butchering the denizens, save it for a few, and razing it to the ground. Then they would allow the few select survivors to flee and spread the news on what had befallen them. This created a sense of dread to face the Chonobi, who were being seen as the children of the Abyss, the minions of demons and the like. It did, however, also allow Taika clans to wage war and break truces with the Chonobi on many occasions - simply pointing out to the dreadful nature of their opponents. Naval Warfare In the early days, centuries back, the Chonobi were considered as the undisputed rulers of the seas. The waves belonged to them. In the present, that seems to be a faraway dream. A myth, almost, to most. The Sea Conquerors Hailing from the seas, the Chonobi managed to conquer the land. Disembarking from their longships, they surprised and outmanoeuvred their enemies in the early days of their recorded time on the Western continent. Their longships were more durable as faster than the earliest Taika vessels. Able to sail upon rivers, the Chonobi were capable of conducting lightning fast raids on unexpected victims and vanish before a counter-offensive could be launched. The Decline Eventually, the 'era of the longship' came to an end. This wasn't just because of the introduction of the galleys that started to dominate the sea, outclassing the longships in naval combat. But also because various clans started to take countermeasures. Building defences at certain points at a river or building dams to prevent Chonobi with their longships to sail far up a river. Another factor that historians like to weigh in is that the Chonobi started to shift their attention on waging more effective war on land. While developing cavalry and their traditions would go slowly, the Chonobi started to focus on becoming better on fighting on land. Thus having less need for their longships. Specialised Clan Military It is a common misconception that the Chonobi clans all fight the same. While they share a lot of traits regarding warfare, tactics and strategies with each other they aren't entirely the same. The Scylding Archers The best archer is a Scylding, a common praise to the Scyldings - better known as the Sarutobi. With their strong longbows and lightly armoured troops, that could outspeed heavier equipped forces, they would become a key component for the Sarutobi. But also for many important Hon and Cho commanders, for the Sarutobi were (and still are) highly valued for their archers. The Northern Seadevils In the far north, the Sanosuke reside. Known as fierce seamen and capable artisans, they haven't forgotten their ancient roots. Though they are part of the Chonobi culture, they didn't abandon their maritime focus and knowledge. While they remember the use of the longships, they have long ago started to use better ships. Their designs are close to the Taika galleys, capable of competing with them in naval combat and tactics. The Vanguri Cavalry seemed to be a problem for many Chonobi. Either to field as competent component of their military or to effectively fight against. This wasn't ever the case for the Vanguri. Though scholars and historians aren't entirely certain on the Vanguri's origin, they have proven to be most capable horsemen. Some of their traditions seem close to that of the nomads of the north, leading to some far-fetched speculations that their true ancestry is a mix of northern nomadic clans and Chonobi influence. They have been a reliable force, aiding the Cho clan's jarls of Birgir with a strong cavalry component. Their quality and capability became so well desired that many Chonobi leaders would pay a hefty sum for Vanguri training and drilling a cavalry force of their own clan. Category:Chonobi Category:Warfare Category:Military